They made me
by skiddliebop
Summary: This was not my idea! I swear! Your bosses made me write this list of rules for the Allied Powers to follow. I was *forced* to do this! *coughnotcough* Things that the Allied Powers cannot do anymore...Have fun!


**I'm Back! You lucky people. Migraines don't agree with me. And apparently 101 things that aren't allowed is on 'Reportable offence' community, and I now hold the possibility of losing my account...**

**M' K. I might have said that I was starting with the Axis, but I changed my mind because of the Ideas for what Francis cannot do.**

**I had help with some of these, so credit goes to BetweenLines55 for #'s 1,2,6 and to I3Len for #'s** **5,8**

I was recently handed some notes from the Allied Forces respective bosses. I was asked to make a list of rules for said Allied Forces to follow.

ALLIES!(and perhaps Canadia)

1. Francis is not allowed to chase Arthur around with a pair of tweezers

2. Or a cookbook

3. or a pair of scissors

4. I'm going to have to add condoms to that

5. Francis isn't allowed to drug Arthur and force him to marry him

6. Arthur is not allowed to sing American Idiot every time Alfred gets up to present an idea.

7. No one else is to, either

8. None of the male countries are allowed to start singing 'I'm too Sexy'

9. And the female countries already know better, right Elizabeta?(Hungary, for those who don't know)

10. Matthew is not allowed to pull pranks just because he's 'invisible'(C'mon, Mattie, we all know you aren't as innocent as you seem)

11. Don't make Arthur TOO angry(He turns pirate on us all)

12. Don't bring up pirates, it ends with the same results(devilishly sexy seme(A/N :D), get Antonio or Francis to calm him, or get the hell out of there)

13. French Perfume by Great Big Sea is a nice song(A/N I like it), but there's pirates(so there for is potentially dangerous to our well being)

14. Pirate101...Never again. NEVER, AGAIN.(Let's see, Arthur, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Mattias(Denmark), and Lucas(Norway) I believe, are the reason)

15. Wizard101...No, Arthur

16. Francis is not to sing 'I loved her first' every time someone brings up the pairing usuk/ukus

17. No more Renaissance fairs(Please)

18. Or cons (Ex. Comic-con(sp?)

19. No Pirates of the Caribbean marathons

20. Or Lord of the Rings

21. Or Harry Potter

22. Don't bring up the Revolutionary War, as Alfred is happy(Cause he won(A/N Good Job!)) while he is crying due to having to leave Arthur

23. And Arthur cries too.

24. Will you stop giving the peace sign to everyone Alfred? You're actually flipping people off in French.*****

25. No more Nyah Cat

26. Yao, stop bribing people with food

27. High School Never Ends: while it fits, don't sing it

28. Captain America is not to be brought up around Alfred

29. And we are going to forget the incident with the Captain America cosplayer

30. And all of the OTHER incidents with the superhero cosplayers

31. No more drugging Arthur and dressing him up as a girl

32. Don't get him drunk, either

33. America: Fvck Yeah(A/N I spelled it with a v so therefore, I did not just swear) is not your theme song, Alfred.

34. Power Puff girls? Seriously? Who watches this?(The notes didn't say and I got all of them on one sheet of paper)

35. China is not Secretly Mulan

36. Ivan(A/N I'm sorry! I still love you!) is not to sing the Vodka song

37. He isn't allowed to sing Rasputin

38. And he shouldn't creep up on people, either

39. Alfred cannot sing Kids in America by Cascada

40. NO one is EVER going to sing London Bridge by Bowling for Soup

41. Or by Fergie

42. And no one will ever show it to Arthur

43. Francis can't sing I Kissed a Boy by Cobra Starship

44. Alfred can not sing Party in the USA

45. China cannot sing I like to move it(move it) of any version

46. China is not to be called a girl

47. Don't bring up Arthur's older brothers, guys

48. No vodka at important meetings

49. Fvck this, no alcohol at important meetings

50. Ivan is no longer to wear panda suits

51. Alfred cannot go around asking people what it's like in 'Florida'

52. And then smirk at the answer of 'It's hot'(A/N I had to)

53. Matthew and Alfred cannot dress up as each other for Halloween

54. Matthew is not to dress up as a ghost to scare the hell out of Alfred

55. No one else is to either

56. No, Francis, Alfred and Tony aren't in a relationship

57. There will be no five-somes(That shouldn't be possible)

58. Or four-somes(That sounds more believe-able)

59. It says nothing about not having three-somes(A/N FrUkUs!83)

60. No reproducing the Old Spice commercial

61. No Star Wars marathons, either

62. Or Marvel Avengers

63. No, _America football and football everywhere else is different, Alfred_

64. Yes, soccer and football are the same thing(Grrrrr...)

65. That time when Arthur's hair was REALLY long is not to be brought up

66. Alfred, you are not Batman

67. And Arthur is not your sidekick, Boy Wonder(A/N I always thought his name was Robin...)

68. You are not to bring up the fact that Arthur put Alfred into dresses when he was little

69...France, Shut up

70. No more Plants VS. Zombies, Alfred

71. Omegaverse is not to be brought up

72. And neither is Cardverse(Just because Arthur is a queen, does not mea- Francis! Get away from him!)

73. No playing Seven Minutes in Heaven

74. No Spin the Bottle(Vodka or other)

75. Don't challenge Ivan to a drinking game

76. Don't play Strip Poker

77. Or any other type of Poker

78. No Strip Ping Pong(Alfred was taught how to play by the Avengers)

79. No kissing during meetings

80. We aren't having one of those Wet T-shirt Contests(Not while I'm here)

81. You guys aren't going to dress up in bikini's after this, either

82. And we aren't going to cut Yao's hair

83. We aren't going to dye anyone's hair

84. Being asleep doesn't mean you can draw on their face

85. Stop with the 'In Soviet Russia' jokes

86. Ivan, no one is going to become 'One' with you

87. Alfred isn't to show anyone the 'Stereotype Song'

88. Don't play Football(Everywhere else) IN HERE

89. Or Football(American)

90. No starting WWIII

91. There shall be no dressing as 2p's just because you can

92. No, we aren't going to make our own Gangnam Style video

93. Alfred, let go of Arthur, we aren't supposed to dress him up as britannia angel

94. No more horror movies

95. There shall be no Dancing Contest

96. No, Alfred, we aren't going to make a movie where aliens try to paint the world white

97. There isn't going to be a zombie apocalypse, you can come out from behind the coach

98. Yao stop clicking that pen

99. Francis is not going to dress up as Pedobear to scare everyone else

100. No you cannot sign up for 'Wipeout'(TV show where people have to get thourgh an obstacle course)

101. And no Stripping in Public

**IT'S DONE!**

*** It's true; we had a social studies lesson in Science once by a substitute teacher(I like him, he's really cool). During the Hundred Years War(I think it was the Hundred, it might be the Thirty Years War(This was two years ago, do you expect me to remember?)) between England and France, the English captives/prisoners had their index and middle finger on their right hand cut off, so they couldn't shoot a bow 'n arrow. In turn, British soldiers would 'show' the French their middle and forefinger on their right hand, to show that they still had said fingers and, therefore, could still fight.**

**DX I watched almost all of the hetalia gif videos on you tube, and it still took me...What? Four days? Som'm like that...**

**I'm sorry if something is in there twice, it didn't take me a day like it usually does, where I can remember what I wrote/typed down**


End file.
